The Bonum Coven
The Bonum Coven is a powerful coven that includes six members and the current one is the most powerful good coven and witches in the world to ever walk this earth. The Coven ''series is based upon them. The first leader, Claire Evans was engulfed by water, which was directed by her father, Matthew Evans. She died and the coven was weakened, temporarily until Callie Knight came and became the new and second leader. All of them a pure witches except Amelia Smith who is a Half-Witch as well as Reincarnation. Each Bonum Coven is a descendant of the last one. The history of the coven goes all the way back centuries ago to the first leader, Diane Williams who was burned at the stake along with her other Bonum members during the Salem Witch Trial. They had already had one child each by that time who were going to continue to generation. A coven member is only meant to have one child and after years and years, the Coven goes stronger. There is always supposed to be six members, but Claire died so she is unable to have any descendants, breaking the six member tradition. The Bonum Headquarters is a house in Meadow Wood, Washington where the powerful, Bonum Book lies. If ever turned evil, the Bonum Coven will be the most powerful evil ever. The birthplace of the Bonum Coven is a big, beautiful meadow called the Bonum Meadow which the first leaders created. Here, they are protected by a mystique energy that can slow down the wound or the wound's power of killing them, but only if the Bonum Member has his or her powers, which identifies them as one. Their is also a golden shield around the Bonum Meadow that protects them from evil, which the shield bases off of blood, evil blood or good blood. No evil can get in only good unless the Bonum Coven puts the shield down. __TOC__ Pros and Cons *The effect of the bond of The Coven being formed is that all of the members' powers are pooled togethered into a Collective which gives them a lot of strength, the same level of strength, together, kind of like High Resistance, but most likely stronger. If they are all together, it would be hard to kill or affect one or all of them. *If most of The Coven is together, they can survive very harmful attacks *Even though the members are powerful by age, when they get their powers, and if they are a leader or not, they are pretty much in the same line of power becuase of the bond. *Some spells are too powerful and can kill someone becuase a lot of power is needed, but if you say the spell with coven, the spell won't absorb much energy from a witch. *A downside is that if one of the members is killed, it would be easier to kill off the remaning members. This is kind of an exception to the current Bonum Coven becuase Claire was killed and Callie came. If it was another group, you would need all of the members to survive, but this coven is extremely powerful. This proves that if Claire was alive with the rest of the five members, they would be even more powerful than with just five. *Another downside is that if one of the members were to ever attack another member who has their powers for bad intentions, they attacker's powers would become weak temporarily becuase they are in risk of breaking the bond. Advanced Powers of the Current Bonum Coven *'(Callie ) Elemental Blast and Blast '- This is the most powerful advanced power the Bonum Coven possess becuase it combines all of the elements together. Callie can easily kill Surgos, evil witches, or anyone with this power. She can also break somethings strength like a shield. As she pracitices this power, she can go even further with this power. A huge aspect of this power was used in the vanquish of Nina. *'(Ethan) Aerokinetic Blast''' - This is the second most powerful advancement of aerokinesis and this is in a tie with the third most powerful which is wielded by Kristen. This aerokinetic blast knocks people out easily as well as kills them easily by releasing a lot of air in the person's blood, killing them immediately. *'(Kristen) Pyrokinetic Combustion' - This can be called the third or second most powerful advancement of the Bonum Coven's witch powers, pyrokinesis. With this power, Kristen is able to fill someone's body with fiery fire and make them combust. Also, she can just fill them up with some fire and throw them back, injuring them. She can also combust objects or make them melt. *'(Vince) Telekinetic Transportation' - This power is an advancement of telekinesis. Vince is able to transport him and other people places as well as things. This is a very helpful powers as it can be used to evade attacks and powers. *'(Claire) Energy Balls and Beams' - This is a powerful advancement as well by Claire Evans from electrokinesis. She would be able to conjure balls of energy that can hurt or can kill. Also, she can make it a huge size, as huge as elemental ball and throw it at someone. It would kill, but not as much as the elementall ball would. Also, the energy beams are deadly and are also possessed by Piper Thorne. However, it was never used in the books by Claire when she was alive because she didn't have much control over it because she had been supressing her powers for many years. Maybe if she did know how to use these advancements, she could've survived.